


5 Times Stiles Runs into Derek and the 1 Time He Invites Him Over

by blindinglights



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Get Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindinglights/pseuds/blindinglights
Summary: Stiles isn’t used to seeing Derek at the grocery store. It’s not like he thinks Derek doesn’t go to the store for food - he’s raided Derek’s fridge before, heknowsfor sure that Derek buys things and doesn’t just order take out every night. Even if the contents of Derek’s fridge do usually consist of some take out containers.





	5 Times Stiles Runs into Derek and the 1 Time He Invites Him Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maladicta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maladicta/gifts).



> For missmaladicta on Tumblr, who prompted: Stiles runs into Derek at the grocery store and berates his food choices (maybe with bonus home cooked dinner?) 
> 
> So here it is (finally)! I haven't written/posted a Sterek fic in like 2 years. It was pretty fun getting back into the swing of things, tbh. Thank you to DizzyRedHead for the beta!

_1_

Stiles isn’t used to seeing Derek at the grocery store. It’s not like he thinks Derek doesn’t go to the store for food - he’s raided Derek’s fridge before, he _knows_ for sure that Derek buys things and doesn’t just order take out every night. Even if the contents of Derek’s fridge do usually consist of some take out containers. But still, seeing Derek here? A rare occurrence. 

Derek’s standing in the frozen food aisle, arms crossed and staring at the glass as if it’ll answer all of his questions. Stiles stops in his tracks, mini basket dangling from his arm.

“Hey, Derek,” Stiles greets.

Derek grunts out a reply, before pulling the glass doors open and grabbing a few frozen dinners.

“Frozen food, really?” Stiles asks. “I’m surprised your wolfiness even likes that stuff.”

Derek rolls his eyes. “It’s just food, Stiles.”

“Overly processed, frozen, and that brand isn’t even halfway decent. I mean, if you want frozen food, there’s better quality that’s still decently priced.” 

“And you would know?” Derek asks, eyebrow raised.

“How do you think I survived my first year of college? Dorm only had a microwave, it was either go to the dining hall for food or have frozen food in my mini fridge. Lots of pizza rolls, got me through many, many long nights of studying.”

“You’re going to judge me for this,” Derek points to the glass case, “but you lived off of pizza rolls when you were in college?”

“Like I said, some are better than others, and that’s definitely pizza rolls.” Stiles grins, opening up the freezer door. “You have to buy the best, and not the first one you see.” He tosses one into Derek’s cart. “This one’s pretty good. Well, anyway, I need to hurry up. See ya, Derek!” 

\--

_2_

The next time Stiles runs into Derek at the store, Derek’s in the produce section sifting through peaches. There’s a small basket in Derek’s hands with an assortment of different items. Stiles comes up beside him, rocking on his heels and says, “Hey, Derek.”

Derek doesn’t bother looking at him, but mutters, “Hey.” 

“Are you seriously considering buying _this_?” Stiles asks, looking at the gross peach that’s currently in his hand.

Derek looks at the peach, then at Stiles and says, “What? No, I was just looking at them.” 

“Alright,” Stiles concedes. “I mean, I know you’re bad at shopping, but I figure even you should know what fruit is rotten.” 

“I do know how to shop, Stiles,” Derek says. “And I am well aware that this is rotten. Most of these are. I’m not that bad at this.” 

“Okay.” Stiles smiles, starting to sift through all the peaches, since he was wanting some anyway. “I’ll give you that. But you still make some weird choices, dude.”

He can practically hear that Derek’s rolling his eyes when he says, “Everyone likes different things.”

“I never said you _couldn’t_ , or even that that was the problem. Just you make weird, sometimes not good choices, on like brands and picking things out.” Stiles huffs out a breath. “Maybe I should be shutting up now.”

“Bye, Stiles,” Derek says with some finality, already walking away.

“Yeah, yeah, see you later,” Stiles calls after him. 

\--

_3_

Sometimes, when Stiles manages to run into Derek at the store, it’s to Derek buying instant ramen and Hamburger Helper. Of all the things Derek could buy, _anything_ at all, those are two things that surprise Stiles the most. Ramen isn’t bad per se, but instant ramen is like the lowest tier of ramen. Getting it from a restaurant? The best. Stiles tells Derek this, and all he gets in response is the usual roll of the eyes. 

“I’m just saying, if you like ramen, try it at a japanese restaurant!”

“You eat instant ramen,” Derek points out. “I distinctly remember all the packages at your dorm.” 

“Yes,” Stiles admits. “I do eat it. But you’re a _werewolf_.”

Derek sighs.

“Have you ever tried real ramen?” Stiles asks.

“Yes, actually,” Derek replies. 

“Oh, well, then.” 

“Being a werewolf doesn’t make a difference,” Derek tries to point out. “And the instant ramen could be for someone else. I’m not the only one who eats the food at my house.”

“Okay, good point.” 

Derek sighs again, then turns on his heel and leaves. Stiles stares after him for a moment before Derek turns a corner and is out of sight. At that, Stiles goes back to what he was doing.

\--

_4_

Somehow, Stiles starts running into Derek all the time at the store. It’s like a switch has been flipped, and instead of never, it’s all the time. He sees Derek shopping for all kinds of things - from the most mundane household items, to Derek buying ingredients to make some dish that he says he has a recipe for. But the main problem Stiles sees is, Derek’s not the best grocery shopper. He gets in there, buys what he needs quickly, sure. But he doesn’t seem to have a single clue on how to properly do it. You’d think being a werewolf would give him some sort of skill that let him sniff out which foods were the Top Foods, but that does not seem to be the case at all.

It’s pretty sad, really.

Case in point, Derek doesn’t even check his produce before sticking it into one of those little plastic bags. He just picks whatever and that’s it. Stiles has to stop him at that, saying, “Dude, why do you not check your produce?” 

“It’s fine,” Derek says, tying the bag up. 

“That tomato was too mushy,” Stiles says. “If you don’t eat it tonight, I bet you it’ll be bad by tomorrow. You don’t want it to rot in your fridge. One, that’s gross. And two, won’t that hurt your sensitive wolfy nose?” Stiles sighs. “Also shouldn’t you be better at this than me? I mean, you have all these extra senses, I would’ve figured you’d be able to tell easier between what’s okay to eat and what’s not.”

“They’ll be eaten in time, they’re fine,” Derek assures him. “I’m using them for a dinner. For tonight.”

“Oh,” Stiles says. “Then okay, yeah, you’re fine.” 

Derek tosses the bag of tomatoes into his cart, that’s filled with an assortment of other items that look like they’re for some pasta dish. Or maybe something else, he thinks, as he eyes the chicken. He wonders why Derek is making such a nice dinner, since Stiles is so used to him buying frozen dinners and ramen, and other not-so-great but quick food. Maybe he has a date? Stiles isn’t sure how to feel about that, but he can’t help the quick spike of jealousy, though. 

“Hot date?” Stiles asks, since he can’t leave anything well enough alone anyway. 

Derek looks down at his cart, then back up at Stiles, as if he’s considering something. Then says, “No,” slowly and then adds, “It’s for pack dinner tonight.” 

“Oh, sweet,” Stiles says happily, feeling a little relieved. “Lookin’ forward to all the food tonight. You never cook dinner for pack nights.” 

Derek shrugs. “Just wanted to do something different tonight since this’ll be the first time everyone’s together in a long time,” he says. “It won’t happen all the time.” 

“But it _could_!”

“Stiles,” Derek sighs. “Not everyone is able to show up every pack night. There’s no point.”

“There could be though!” 

“I’ll see you tonight, Stiles.

“Fine, fine,” Stiles concedes. “I’ll see you later.”

\--

_5_

They’re hanging out one day when Stiles blurts out, “You should just let me be your personal shopper.”

Derek looks over at Stiles. “I don’t think you have enough time to shop for yourself and me, too.”

“All in one trip,” Stiles says. “I could manage.”

“I’m fine, Stiles. I don’t need your help. I’ve survived this long by myself, haven’t I?” 

“True,” Stiles says, dragging it out. “But you could probably benefit from my awesome help. Admit it.”

Derek sighs. “I appreciate it, but trust me Stiles, I know what I’m doing. Even if you try to remind me every time you see at the store that I apparently suck at getting groceries for myself.” 

“But--”

“I can do it myself,” Derek cuts him off with. “But thank you.”

Stiles huffs out a breath. He’s just trying to help. But okay, maybe it is annoying. Really, he just likes to berate Derek for his choices in food because while Derek mostly gets it right (Stiles will admit, Derek does know what he’s doing), he just sometimes gets it so very wrong. But maybe. Maybe Stiles can just invite him over, show him a really good home cooked meal. Because honestly that’s Stiles real issue here.

“You know, my main problem is that I just think you should eat better,” Stiles confesses. “Like a nice hot meal, home cooked and everything.” 

“That would be...nice,” Derek admits. “But it’s just me here, why would I need to make nightly meals?”

Which, yeah. True. Stiles usually goes to his dad’s house most nights and cooks for him so it’s never like he eats alone. Derek really doesn’t have anyone to cook for or anything. Not now, since Erica and Boyd are living in their own home now that they’re married with kids.

But, maybe.

“What about coming over to my house?” Stiles asks, just going for it. “You can come over, I can cook us a nice dinner.”

Derek pauses, as if he’s taking in that information. “Are you asking me to dinner?”

“Maybe.” Stiles rubs a hand through his hair. “Yes, actually. Yes, I’m asking you out.”

“Okay.”

“Will you come over to dinner?” 

Derek smiles, considering it. “Yes.”

“Oh.” A smile pulls at the corner of Stiles’ mouth. “Oh, okay. Yeah, awesome. I’ll make you the best dinner okay?” 

“We could maybe make it together?” Derek suggests, and yes. Yes that sounds like the best plan.

“Okay, sure. Yes.” Stiles’ smile grows wider just thinking about it.

\--

_+1_

Stiles is halfway through taking everything out for the dinner when there’s a knock on the door. He sets everything down before answering the door to Derek looking adorably nervous on the other side. Derek’s hands are stuffed in the pockets of his jacket. Stiles grabs him by the sleeve and tugs him inside, dragging him into the kitchen where he orders him, “Okay, I need you to grate the parmesan cheese.”

“What’re we making?” Derek asks as he does what Stiles says.

“Ravioli. Not premade! I had the dough resting in the fridge, so we need to do right now is make the cheese mixture.”

There’s hot italian sausage on the counter, next to everything else that’s laid out. In the freezer, there’s ice cream. On the bar counter is a pie Stiles picked up at the local bakery. He watches as Derek eyes everything, before settling back on Stiles.

“Sounds nice,” Derek settles on as he starts to grate the cheese. 

Stiles tries to walk him through the steps after Derek’s grated the parmesan and sat it aside, since that’ll be used for something else. There’s four kinds of cheeses out and Stiles helps direct him on how much they need of each and what other items need to go in the large bowl so they can make the filling. It’s pretty easy to follow and Derek seems to be having fun. Stiles hopes he’s having fun, at least. 

When they’re done mixing it, Stiles declares that all they need to do now is to get the dough ready and prepare the raviolis. Once he takes it out of the fridge, they make quick work together in getting it all finished. He puts Derek on the job of cooking the raviolis, telling him just how long it should take, and what’ll happen. The rest is easy after that. He makes the sauce and puts it on top of the raviolis that Derek put on the plate. 

It’s a nice dinner, Stiles observes as they sit down in the living room. He finds a movie on Netflix and then they settle down beside each other. 

Derek takes one bite of his, groaning in bliss at the taste. “This is really good.” 

Stiles tries it himself and agrees. Derek nudges him with his knee. 

“We did good,” Derek says, a small smile on his face. 

They eat in silence after that, interspersed in Stiles’ commentary on what they’re watching here in there. When they’re done, Derek grabs Stiles’ plate and goes into the kitchen, declaring that he’ll help wash the dishes. Stiles trails after him to help and they make quick work of everything. Derek’s hands are still wet when he grabs Stiles by the hips, surprising him. 

“What,” Stiles starts to say, but gets cut off by Derek’s mouth on his. He places a hand on Derek’s face, deepening the kiss. They just stay like that, kissing wrapped up in each other in the kitchen for a few minutes before Stiles is pulling away. 

“Thank you,” Derek murmurs against his mouth. “For dinner.”

“You helped,” Stiles points out, trying to lean back in and claim Derek’s mouth in another kiss. 

“Yes,” Derek says. “But still, thank you. I had a great time making it with you.”

“Yeah?” he asks, not being able to help the smile that graces his face. “Good. I’m glad.”

Derek pulls him into another kiss, before Stiles pulls away again to say, “Been wanting to ask you out for so long, don’t know why I waited so long.” Derek kisses again, probably to get him to shut up already. “Could’ve been doing this for ages already,” he muffles against Derek’s lips between kisses. “The kisses and the dinner making and the everything.”

Derek tugs on the belt loop of Stiles’ jeans, pulling him impossibly closer and kissing him again, and okay, yeah. Stiles gets the message loud and clear.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m over on Tumblr [here](http://alexeiiimashkov.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
